The Treasury
by Ginnydabomb1996
Summary: Prepared to throw himself off the ship, with help from Simon, Alvin relises there's something making life worth it. - A short one-shot after I saw the Titanic in 3D and couldn't help but write a scene for these two. Alvon.


**Hello all! Yes, I should be writing Spring 2, but I couldn't help but submit this short little one-shot :D **

**Before you read it, I need to let you know it's based on the Titanic, 'cause I saw it in 3D the other day and I wanted to write something cute like that, and this came to mind. So sorry if it has no real entry, I made it so it was kind of like already into the plots and some stuff has already happened...**

**So sorry if the beginning's weird.**

**But hey.**

**I hope you enjoy this :D**

* * *

*After a lot of events*

'And Alvin's arranged to the eldest Miller Lady. Brittany.' Dave was announcing when Alvin tuned in, 'he's meeting her in England, actually.'

A round of approving sounds came from the high-class men and woman surrounding the table. Alvin simply glared at the spot in front of him. He was sick of having his life planned, handed to him as though it were nothing more than a step-by-step timetable. He was told how to live life and who to live it with. He in no way wanted to marry Miss Brittany Miller, and he didn't know how to express his distaste politely.

'Is Alvin in love with her, Dave?' Theodore asked curiously.

'Of course he is. Right, Alvin?' Dave demanded, turning to the eldest.

Alvin couldn't reply. He sat there in disbelief – did he even have an opinion any more? Was it even worth living anymore? His mind was swimming with everything in life he'd been forced to do, all the things he wanted with every hearts desire had been denied, and all the things he knew he could never want or need were forced upon him like he was something with no feeling and no will.

"""

So before he knew it, he was running.

Running to the back of the ship, tears streaming down his face, ready to jump. The one thing he would decide for himself.

He reached the railing and peered over at the murky water. He was shaking, trembling with horrible thoughts, asking himself if it really was so bad that it had come to this decision. He willed himself to step up onto the railing, gripping the cold steel tightly and ignoring the tears rolling down his cheeks.

'What on Earth do you think you're doing?'

Alvin didn't turn around. He already knew who it was and _he_ was the last person Alvin wanted to talk to right now. He peered over at the water again and took another step up onto the railing.

'Alvin, don't do this, don't jump, please...' he sounded terrified, 'w-why are you doing this? Alvin, there's no _rational_ reason why –'

'Go away, Simon!' Alvin snapped warningly. 'I have every reason! I'm not my own person any more, I'm controlled by everyone! So don't you tell me not to do this!' He climbed over the railing, his grip never slackening, trembling at what he was about to do.

Suddenly, Simon was right next to him.

'Get away from me!' Alvin demanded. 'It's not your place to try and stop me!'

Simon peered down at the water. 'If you jump, I'll go in after you.' He stated, looking back up at Alvin inquisitively. Alvin looked taken aback and slightly worried. 'But, I'm dreading that.' Simon continued rather casually. 'The water would be so cold...' he looked at the sea again, shaking his head.

Alvin tried to ignore his brother, but those words "I'll go in after you" made him even more reluctant to do this. He closed his eyes tight and mentally cursed his stubborn brother.

'... like a million knives and swords stabbing you all over...' Simon continued, 'below minus sixty degrees Celsius...'

'You think I won't jump just because of the water temperature?' Alvin asked incredulously. 'Simon, I want to kill myself. Water like swords sounds perfect.'

Simon shrugged. 'I'm just saying that I won't enjoy it one bit.' He said. 'That and I might have to give you mouth-to-mouth...'

'Alvin frowned. 'You would... you would try and save me?' He asked in confusion and disbelief. No one cared about him – he was a puppet controlled by everyone. 'E-even though you'd be freezing to death?'

'Of course.' Simon nodded. 'I don't want to lose you.' He smiled at Alvin casually. 'Would you do the same for me?' He challenged.

Alvin was still stunned to hear those words from Simon. He gathered his thoughts and he nodded. 'I would. You're my younger brother, and I don't want you to get hurt.'

Nodding, Simon replied slyly; 'So why would you jump?'

Alvin looked down at the waves, frowning in irritation. 'You wouldn't come after me. You weren't supposed to be here, anyway.' He sated defiantly.

'Even so,' Simon replied, 'you would still have hurt me.'

'How?' Alvin demanded.

Simon turned Alvin's chin to face him. 'You're my brother. Losing you, and knowing I could have done something about it...' he looked away, 'I thought the water would be painful. You gone would break my heart.' He admitted softly.

Salty sea water sprayed onto both boys as Alvin mulled over this new information. He wasn't used to selflessness and he turned to Simon shakily.

'I...' he took an uneasy breath, 'I don't... I can't... do this anymore...' he told Simon with a little determination. He lifted himself up on the railing, not taking Simon's offered hand. He wished he had.

Alvin slipped on the slightly wet railing, and with a horrible jolt striking his chest, he felt himself fall, not before a soft and tight hand grabbed onto one of his own. Simon held his brother firmly, but he needed for him to calm down. Alvin yelled out in fear at the thought of actually falling into that murky sea in which he thought he could drown all his troubles quite literally.

And here was Simon, his brother who rarely spoke for him, was helping him survive.

'I've got you, Alvin,' Simon promised, tightening his grip and hoisting Alvin up slightly. He frowned for a moment, figuring out the best way to do this to ensure both of their safety. 'I need you to try and climb up a little. Just on the ledge.' Alvin looked up at his brother desperately. 'Don't worry, I'll never let go.'

'O-o-okay,' Alvin stammered, placing his feet on the base of the deck. He stood there, still leaning backwards. Simon smiled at him and he got a firmer grip as well as taking Alvin's other hand.

'And another step, Alvin, one more...' he instructed, keeping calm only for Alvin's sake.

Again, Alvin managed to lift himself up onto the first bar of the railing, shaking and crying at the trauma of almost losing his life when he found out it was worth it.

'Okay, Alvin, perfect,' Simon continued, 'now, that pole there, Alvin, you need to grab it for me.' He guided one of Alvin's hands to the pole. 'Come on, Al, it'll all going to be okay.'

Alvin tried to grip it, but it was also wet. He closed his eyes. 'Simon, I can't, it's wet!' He told his brother.

'Okay, it's okay,' Simon took Alvin's hand again, 'then I need you to take another step. Just one more. You can do it.' He gripped Alvin's hands firmly as the eldest stepped up again. 'Alright, Alvin,' he smiled fleetingly at his brother, only to reassure him, 'you need to put your arms around my neck and hold onto me tightly.' Simon nodded. 'Just one by one.'

Alvin copied his nod, shaking still, his cheeks stained with never ending tears. He slowly put one arm around Simon's neck and Simon used his now free hand to support Alvin at his waist.

'Last one, Al. You're almost there.' Simon started to feel terribly relieved. Alvin finally had both arms around Simon's neck, feeling incredibly supported, he made the final two steps and he accidentally fell to heavily and landed on top pf Simon on the floor of the deck.

Simon was laughing in relief. 'Oh my gosh, Alvin, don't ever scare me like that again...' he shook his head.

Alvin didn't know what else to do or say. He leaned into Simon and kissed him deeply, trying to convey his endless thanks.

Obviously unprepared, Simon tentatively kissed back, guiltily enjoying the feel of Alvin's moist lips against his own. He never expected this kind of thank you.

The eldest brother pulled back reluctantly, still shaking. He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

'I'm so sorry, Simon...' he whispered in a trembling breath, 'I thought no one cared about me... at all. To have you... say those things, a-and risk your life for me...' he opened his eyes and looked back at Simon, 'I... I didn't know how else to thank you.'

Simon nodded. 'Maybe one more kiss and I'll forgive you,' he offered.

Alvin beamed in relief and caught Simon's lips again, this time purely enjoying it.

After what felt like an age, they parted, both reluctant.

'Damn you, Simon...' Alvin rested his forehead on Simon's, 'you gave me something to live for...'

~ End ~

* * *

**Hope you liked my short little one-shot :D tell me what you thought!**


End file.
